Free fall without a Parachute
by therapture75
Summary: The boys stop for a bite to eat and get more then they bargain for.
1. Lady In A Blue Dress

I wrote this ...once upon a time ago. i wrote it way back when the first season came out haha.

"Dude! For once can we stop at a restaurant rather than a bar?! "Sam said begging Dean to pull over to eat.  
"What is wrong with the bars?" dean says asking Sam in surprise.  
"I would like some real food!" Sam says noticing a diner up the road. "Dude, right there!! Dean come on!" Sam says pointing to the diner  
"Fine." Dean says pulling over into the parking lot. "Big Baby" he whispers to himself as they get out of the car.  
"I heard that!" Sam said in defense and they walked into the diner. When they walked in they saw that the place was empty but a little girl sitting at the far end of the front counter. Dean and Sam sit somewhere in the middle and start to look at the menu.  
Dean was the closest one to the little girl and he noticed that she was looking at him. He turned his head, smiled and mouth 'HI'. The little girl stared at him blankly and he slowly turned back and faced Sam. "Alright, dude. This kid is freaking me out!" Dean whispers to Sam  
Sam leans forward to look at the girl who is still staring. "What's wrong with her?" he asks Dean.  
"It's a game. She lives down the street. She plays it with all the strangers that come in here." A waitress says. She walks towards them w/ a pad. The little girl began to giggle and ran off out of the diner. Dean and Sam watched her run out. "So what can I get you guys??" She asked taking the pen from behind her ear and looks up smiling. Dean and Sam focus themselves towards the matter at hand. FOOD. Dean looked at her and figured she was 23. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Can I have the Sunday special?" Sam asks has he folds up the menu and looking up at her.  
"Sure thing. And..." She said directing her attention towards Dean. Dean looked up and noticed her name tag that said Jane.  
"Well, Jane..." he said looking at her, "I will just have a coffee" Dean says smiling. She smiles and looks at him funny. She smiled and raised her eyebrow.  
"That's it?" she asked as she wrote down coffee on the pad.  
"Um... yup" Dean says looking confused. She looks at him for a few more seconds.  
"Alright, but you're missing out on some really good pancakes" She says walking backwards ready to go through the doors leading to the back when someone comes through the front door. She looks up, stares, and drops her pad and pen and runs over to the much roughed girl who just walked in through the door. "OMG! Are you okay. Marty?? What the hell happened?" she asks Marty helping her walk to the back. "Marty. What were you thinking?? Sometimes I really do not get it." She states as they walk by Dean and Sam towards the back.

.....  
Dean and Sam looked at each other then, at the situation. The girl begins to cry and falls to the ground crying. Jane bends down to comfort her. "Marty? Where is Barb?" Jane asked as Sam and Dean saw a single tear drop.  
"I don't know she was right behind me. I swear!" Marty said into her hands. Jane helped Marty up and into the back. Sam and Dean just sat there in a silence not knowing what the hell just happened. What happened to this girl Marty and who was Barb? They could hear the conversation in the back.  
"What was it? Did the he follow you? Marty please you have to tell me." Jane said  
"I-I don't know" Marty said sniffling.  
"Jane the orders up want me to take it--"The cook Dan said but was cut off by Jane.  
"Here I will take it" Jane said and 2 seconds later she came through the doors. She places the plate in front of Sam. "Here ya go" She said forcing a smile. She pulled a cup out from below the counter and placed it in front of Dean. She turned around and grabbed the coffee pot and began pouring the coffee. Dean noticed her hand was shaking and was not sure what to do. He wanted to say something funny to lighten the mood but decided not to. He had no idea how to make her feel better; this was Sammy's thing, not his. He did the only thing he could think of  
"Hey..." he said trying to get her to look at him." ...you okay?" He said as she looked up and he could tell she had been crying. She just forced a smile.  
"Um. Yea." She said a little shaky "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked trying not to look at Dean.  
"The check would be good" Sam said  
"Okay" She said and walked to the cash register at the other end of the long counter near the front entrance doors. As she was standing there a man walked it and looked at Jane. Jane looked up and froze. Dean and Sam sensed something was wrong and they were ready. "Oh My g--"She said and the man grabbed her around and pushed her on the floor. Dean and Sam shot up quickly and aimed their guns at the man.  
"Hey man" The man said putting his hands up with a knife in his hands. "Shoot me I dare you." He simply stated smiling. He bent down and picked Jane up and held the knife to her neck. She began to cry, because she was completely unprepared for this, obviously!  
"Come on man. Let her go." Dean said inching closer and closer.  
"Step back man or I slit Cinderella's throat." He said moving back with Jane. "Hey Janey. How is it going? Huh? See ya know. I don't like being disturbed. You of all people should know that" he began whispering to Jane.  
"Let her go man . I will shot you!" Dean yelled at him.  
"Hey shut the hell up!" The man said to Dean and then continued whispering to Jane. "Now I'm going to kill you and your little friend because you both deserve it for killing my family." He said as Marty and Dan came out with guns in their hands "hey there pretty bitch you're next." He said smiling. With that he pulled out a gun and shot Dan in the heart and he fell to the ground as he shot again as it grazed Marty's arm and at the same time Dean Shot the man twice in the side causing him to fall and let Jane go. She was crying as she reached over and grabbed the stakes underneath the counter and drove it through the man, who was a vampire. She stood over him as he burst into flames. She was crying but was still standing strong. Sam had run over to Marty to help her. Dean just stood there staring at Jane. 'Whoa' was all he could think. Something blew up in the back as Dean Saw flames erupt in the back.  
"Sam!" Dean yelled at Sam as Sam Began to Help Marty out the diner. They walked past Jane who was standing there as Marty screamed at Jane.  
"Jane!" She screamed at the still crying and staring at the mess on the floor as Dean quickly took her arm. Sam helped Marty in the back and sat back there as well because he would be less time. Dean quickly helped Jane in the passenger seat and he quickly started the impala and pulled away as the entire diner erupted in flames. Marty looked out the back window and just stared out it in amazement.


	2. To All The Crowded Rooms

Sam and Marty were asleep in the back seat. Marty has instantly fell asleep or passed out. Jane was leaning against the window staring. She had stopped crying but never said anything. Dean would occasionally glance over at her to see if she was sleeping but she just sat there. It was driving him inane. Driving in silence. Usually he had some music playing or he would be talking with Sam, but he was a sleep in the back. He had to break the silence something!!  
"Hey." He said glancing over at Jane. "You okay?" Jane sat up and looked down at her hands in her lap.  
"Ya know. By asking me that isn't going to make me feel any better." She simply stated and looked up out the front window.  
Dean just nodded and looked forward.  
"I'm sorry. It's just been a very crazy day." She said looking at Dean. He could see the pain and confusion in her eyes.  
"I understand. I've had those days. A lot." He said smiling and looking at her.  
"I don't even know your name." She said smiling for a couple seconds.  
"Dean. Dean Winchester." He said looking forward  
"Hm. I've heard that name before." She said looking forward. "A man came through the diner once, and I think his name was Winchester. He was talking with another man, and they were talking about a Dean and Sam. I don't know." She said looking down at her hands. "He also saved my life. I'm a damsel in distress a lot when I am working at the diner." She said and smiling for another few seconds, then noticed Deans face of amazement. She looked away thinking she said something wrong.  
"What did this man look like? Tall, brown hair, looks like he hasn't shaved in a long time?" Dean said glancing from the road to Jane.  
"Um. Yea. I think his name was john. I think I'm not sure. Why? Did I day something wrong?" She said looking at Dean confused.  
"No, it's just I know him. Haven't seen him in a while. I- son of a bitch." He whispered the last part to himself.  
"Oh." She said and looked out the window.  
"You didn't say anything wrong. Sorry for interrogating you like that" He said realizing this conversation did not turn out the way he wanted it too.  
"Its ok." She stated and the conversation ended.  
They ended up stopping two hours out at a random hotel. Dean was the only one awake. Sam and Marty were still asleep in the back and Jane eventually fell asleep. He turned the car off and turned around to wake up Sam. "Sam. Sammy!" he whispered to Sam shaking him.  
"Huh?! What?!" Sam said waking up suddenly.  
"Dude, be quiet. I'm going to get a hotel. Okay so get her and I will be right back." Dean said and moved the driver's seat up so Sam could get out. Dean met Sam at the hotel to unlock the door. Sam was carrying Marty in his arms. Dean went back to the impala to get Jane. He slowly opened the door slowly because she was leaning against it. He caught her and picked her up closing the door with his foot. The room door was opened and he saw Marty and Sam asleep on opposite sides of the same bad. Dean just stopped and looked at them. "Awkward" he said and sat Jane down on the bed underneath the covers. He positioned himself on the nearest chair. He leaned back and closed his eyes.  
"Dean" a sleepy Jane said. "What are you doing?" She said. Dean opened his eyes and saw her looking at him.  
"Well it looked like I was about to go to sleep" Dean said confused.  
"No I mean, why you are sleeping in that uncomfortable chair?" she asked trying to keep her eyes open to look at him.  
"Well I mean, umm" he said  
"Dean I don't bite." She said as she moved to one side of the bed to make room for him. Dean stared at her and her to him. "Please?" She asked. Dean stared at her a little longer until he gave in and took his leather jacket and boots off and lay on top of the covers on the bed.  
"Thanks." She said very sleepily.  
"For what?" he asked with his hands folded behind his head.  
"For saving me. Ya know. It was very brave. Only a few would have the guts to do that." She said closing her eyes.  
"You're welcome." He said and they both fell asleep.

Jane woke up to a cell phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around at the hotel trying to figure out what happened. She looked towards the door and saw Dean's jacket on the chair. Then she remembered. She looked at the other bed seeing Marty still sleeping. She walked towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked like hell. She tried to make herself look a little decent. She heard some come into the room and she got real quiet and listened.  
"Sh! Shut up she is still sleeping!" Sam whispered to Dean.  
"Sorry. Wait where...?" Dean said trying to figure out where Jane was, when she walked out of the bathroom "..oh hey." He said smiling.  
"Hey. Um, exactly what state are we in?" She asked looking at them, but mostly Dean.  
"Um..." Dean said trying to look around the room to give him some kind of hint as to where they were.  
"I think we are in Maryland. Um when I went to get coffee there was a gift shop with a bunch of Maryland things" Sam said motioning towards the door.  
"Oh." She said rubbing her head. "I think I'm going to go get some coffee. Where did you say it was?" She said asking Sam  
"Down the stairs and right next to the gift shop." He said as Dean and Sam parted so she could pass between them. She walked by them and smiled at Sam and smiled even more at Dean, and with that she walked out the door.  
Jane walked down the stairs and towards the gift shop. She looked around in the gift shop sipping her coffee when she decided to go back up. When she got there she leaned over the banister to look out at the scenery. She thought about where Barb was. She would have come back. Well she couldn't now could she. The diner burnt down and she and Marty were in Maryland of all places. She had no idea what to do now. It was weird being with these guys she has never met.  
Dean stood up and walked towards the door.  
"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop.  
"Out I guess. I'm bored. Call me when you got something." Dean said looking at Sam.  
"What are we going to do about?" Sam said motioning to Marty and then the door.  
"Dude, I don't even know" He said sighing. "I mean what do you want to leave them on the side of the road with a $20?" He said joking  
"You know what I mean." Sam said being serious, "They seemed to know what they were doing" Sam continued  
"Wait! You're not seriously considering" Dean asked Sam in confusion,  
"Dean, they have nowhere to go! What are we suppose to do?" Sam asked Dean who was looking at his brother in amazement.  
"Sam. Just what are you thinking? That's..." he said and sighed heavily.  
Marty began to stir in the bed and Sam quickly stood up with his laptop and moved it to the other bed.  
"I need a drink." Dean stated and walked out the door.  
Sam stood there and walked to the other side of the bed to face her. She rubbed her face and opened her eyes and jumped up real quick when she saw Sam. She stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Hey." Sam said smiling "How are you feeling?" He said narrowing his eyes then smiling again.  
"Oh my god." She said grabbing her arm where the bullet from the previous day grazed her. She squealed and bit her lip.  
"Let me see it." Sam said taking the bandage off to look at it. "It's not that bad. It should heal fine" He said Wrapping it back up and smiling at her. Marty smiled back.  
Dean walked out of the room and was planning on going to find a bar but saw Jane up ahead and changed his mind. This was weird usually he would be hitting on her it would make her head spin, but this whole situation made him feel differently. He had a feeling that some pizza, six-pack, and side one of zeppelin four wasn't going to work. He leaned against the railing next to her.  
"See anything interesting" he said  
"pft. Ha. Oh yea." She said very sarcastically.  
"So ... about yesterday. That was pretty amazing, ya know with that vampire." He said turning o face her.  
"Oh yea. Didn't look like I was doing so hot, before hand." She said looking down.  
"Yea. So how did you get into hun--"he said but she cut him off?  
"I don't." she stated. "I did a long time ago." Looking up at him.  
"Mind me asking why you stopped?" he asked looking back at her  
"Um some very close to me sacrificed themselves to save me. So I'm really not even supposed to be here." She said looking down. They stood there in silence. She stood up right and wiped away the tears before they fell. "God! I'm sorry! I'm such a sap!" She said laughing.  
"No, it's cool. But I have to ask. Wouldn't you want revenge?" He asked  
"That's exactly what Marty asked me. I just want to have little as possible to do with hunting anymore. Even if that means working at the diner for the rest of my life, while hunters come through hitting on me all the time. I'm safe ya know. I don't have to worry about what's behind me, or where to go next." She said looking at Dean. They stared at each other for a while.  
"You don't feel safe?" Still staring at Jane  
"No don't get me wrong I do. Barb has watched out for me for a long time, but I don't know, it's the whole comfort issue." She said turning away.  
"Is there anywhere I can take you and your friend since your place kinda blew up" Dean asked looking back out to the scenery over the banister.  
"Um don't worry about it. We can get ourselves there." She said  
"No. Me and Sam drove you out of Virginia. The least I can do is taking you guys someplace where you can go." He said looking at her.  
"Well it's a long trip there." She said smirking as the sun shined on her face.  
"I'm willing to do that" He said smiling. Jane smiled back.


	3. Family Tradition

Dean and Jane walked into the room to see Sam and Marty sitting on the table looking at Sam's laptop.  
"Sammy. Look for something that on the way to Michigan." Dean said as he sat down on the bed next to Jane.  
"What? Michigan. Jane you don't mean..." Marty said shocked.  
"Yea I do." She said looking down.  
"Okay then" She said looking to Dean then Sam.  
"Okay well, there is this place in Ohio, where there has been some weird activity. Strange deaths." Sam says narrowing his eyes on the screen.  
Marty is looking at Jane trying to figure out why in god's name would she want to go there. Why? She knew Jane didn't want to go there, but at this point it did seem like a good idea.  
Dean could sense that there was something about this place in Michigan that made Jane worry.  
They packed up their stuff and got into the impala, and drove for two and a half days to this town in Ohio. Dean and Sam got out of the car pulling their seat forward to Jane and Marty could get out. Dean held his hand out to help Jane out as he had done this entire trip. They walked into a gas station and saw a bulletin board with the death notices. They all were about 17.  
"Maybe they all were in a cult together." Dean says looking at the bulletin board.  
"Yea and they had each other kill one another weeks apart?" Marty asked looking at the board as well.  
Sam went to the drinks and Jane headed for the coffee. She needed a nice cup of coffee to wake her up. She didn't want to hunt whatever this was. She promised herself a long time she would never would do this again that she would only be on the side lines never in the field. She stood there pouring the coffee when Dean came around the corner to where she was at. She jumped and looked at him wide eyed.  
"Jesus! Dean! You scared me" she said.  
"Ha. Sorry. Didn't mean to. Mind pouring me one?" He asked getting a cup and handing her the cup. She poured the cup and gave it back to him.  
"Thanks" he said softly. He looked at him. What was this? Why did he have feeling for this woman? Why? This never ever happens to him. He was freaking Dean Winchester! This was Sammy's thing, falling in love and all. Who was he to call this love? This was merely an infatuation that's all.

They paid for the stuff and wrote down the names of the people who were murdered. They got a hotel room and looked over the information.  
Jane and Sam went over the information trying to figure out these deaths. Marty and Dean Sat outside watching the rain.  
"Barb told me about you guys." Marty stated as she ate another bite of her gas station sandwich.  
"Oh yea, what did she tell you?" Dean asked very interested.  
"To stay away from you guys." She said looking at him.  
Dean looked at her in amazement.  
"HAHA! I'm just kidding, chill." She said laughing. "You should have seen your face!"  
"No, what did she say about us?" HE said smiling.  
"Just about how you are after the yellow eyed demon. I met your father John. He was really nice and told me that you guys were cool and that you were stubborn" She said smiling  
"He said that. Ha! I'm stubborn. Son of a bitch" Dean said smiling back.  
They were sitting there when Marty's Cell phone began to ring. She pulled out her phone to look at the caller id, and she couldn't believe it and quickly answered the phone.  
"Barb!?" She said into the phone.  
Barb: hey there kid.  
Marty: Barb! Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm sorry I just kept running I thought you were right behind me!  
Barb: I know kid. I'm glad you kept running, I was hoping you would, I wouldn't want you to stay behind. Where are you right now?  
Marty: Someplace in Virginia. Were on our way to Michigan.  
Barb: Michigan!? What?  
Marty: Yea that's what I said. Dean and Sam Winchester were in the diner that day and yea. We're going to help them with this hunt in Ohio, they offered us a ride.  
Barb: Us? Jane is there with you? Did she agree to it?  
Marty: She must have. I know my reaction was the same as yours.  
Barb: Well I'm meeting up with john, but don't tell the boys, John didn't want me to tell them. I will see you soon okay kid?  
Marty: okay. Do you want to talk to Jane?  
Barb: I would but there is no time. See ya.  
And with that Barb hung up. Marty stared at the phone.  
"What did she say?" Dean asked  
"She would see us soon." She said trying so hard not to tell Dean that she was with John.  
"Oh." He said turning away.  
"Dean!" Sam yelled from inside the room.  
Marty and Dean jumped up quickly and stormed into the room.  
"What?" Dean said wide eyed and staring at Sam. "What's wrong?"Dean said walking over to Sam while, Marty Sat next to Jane on the floor looking at all the police reports.  
"The entire victim, they were all killed the same way. They were found in a closest, suffocation. Hands tied up." Sam said narrowing his eyes and shaking his head.  
"Revengeful spirit?" Dean asked looking at the screen.  
"That what it seems" Sam said

While Sam and Dean were talking, Marty told Jane about Barb.  
"So. Um Barb just called." Marty says looking at Jane.  
"Yeah I heard you talking to her. The door was cracked." Jane said and smiled.  
"Oh. Well then. Next subject." Marty said smirking.  
"Oh yea and that would be." She said looking through the files.  
"Dean." Marty whispered to her.  
"What???" She whispered back and smiled.  
"I saw the way he looked at you earlier. I think he likes you" Marty whispered.  
"Marty. No. it will never happen ok. Remember the last time. That didn't work out now did it?" Jane said becoming very serious but still whispering.  
"Jane that was 7 years ago. Why do you keep going back to that? Why do you let it run your life? What happened happened." Marty answered back just as serious.  
" You know what. I don't need this right nowise got to figure this out so I can get the hell to Michigan!" She whispered back sternly looking and Marty.  
" I don't even know why you want to go to Michigan. Seriously. Tell me Jane. Why? Of all god damn places why there? She left, w/out you. Why do you go to them for comfort???Huh?" Marty said loudly.  
Dean and Sam looked up from the laptop and at Jane and Marty. Jane looked at them and then back at Marty. She laughed a little then got up and left. Marty sat of the floor and sighed.  
"Um did we miss something?" Dean said very confused.  
" No. doesn't worry about it" She said picking up the newspaper clippings and sitting on the bed.  
They sat there silent for a few minutes, until Dean got up and walked out, grabbing his jacket on the way out. Sam and Marty looked up as the door closed and then looked at each other.  
"Ya know I think your brother has a thing Jane. "Marty said lying on her stomach and leaning on her hands looking at Sam.  
"Yea I know it's kind of weird for him to. I mean I don't think I have ever seen him actually liking a girl like that." Sam said looking up from the laptop.  
"Ha. So he gets a lot of girls is what you're saying." She said smiling  
"Yea. It's the dean Winchester charm of his I guess." He smiled back.  
"Well, what about the Sam Winchester charm?" she said raising her eyebrow.  
"Yea." He said and chuckled  
"Do you get as many girls as dean?" she said eyeing him down.  
"No, dean does the whole get together thing. I kind of like relationships, and plus my charm isn't that good." He said blushing not really knowing what to say.  
"I would beg to differ" she said and smiled, blushed and turned away.

Dean walked out of the room to go look for Jane. It had been almost an hour and she hadn't shown back up, so he got worried. He slipped his coat over his shoulders and walked out to his car and started it. He checked his wallet that exposed his multiple fake ids. After a few minutes he drove away to find Jane. It began to rain so he turned on his blinkers and turned down a worn road. Up ahead he could see a figure walking alongside the road. When he got closer he noticed it was Jane and slowly stopped. By this time it was pouring down rain and She noticed a car approaching. She looked in the window and saw Dean sitting there motioning her to get in. She quickly opened the door and got in.  
'Thank you so much!" She said smiling and rubbing her arms to make herself a little warm. Dean noticed and took off his jacket and handed it to her.  
"Oh no." She said looking at Dean.  
"Go ahead, looks like you need it more than I do" He laughed as she took it and put it on. "So, you good? You stormed out of there pretty quick." He said and put the impala into to drive.  
"Yea. I was just blowing off steam." She said and looked down at her lap.  
"Mind me asking about what?" He asked  
"My past." She said "and just some random stuff I wish Marty wouldn't force on me." She said still looking at her lap.  
"Random stuff? Like what?" he asked.  
"Um. Nothing. Forget about it." Jane said, but couldn't help but smile. She had to admit, she liked Dean a lot! But it could never go anywhere; she wouldn't let it, not after the last time.  
"What?" Dean asked laughing.  
"Nothing." She said looking up at Dean as he smiled. "Nothing at all" she said smiling back.


	4. Calling All Cars

The next few days went by quick. They found out that it was a revengeful spirit who was killing these teens in the local town. IT was picking certain teens that were perfect, in other words popular. A couple years ago a bunch of jocks played a prank on her. Tied her up and wrapped her in plastic wrap and left her. They came back about an hour later and she had suffocated. They were never caught and got off the hook. They burnt her bones and quickly took off.  
Sam and Marty were asleep in the back seat while Jane and Dean were up front. They stopped on the side on the road to sleep since there was no hotel anywhere. Dean sat there trying to get comfortable, but couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Jane. There was just something about her that he liked. And there more time he spent with her the more and more he liked her. He had no idea what was going on with his feelings, but he was beginning to like it. He glanced over at her and saw her asleep. She looked so gorgeous when she slept. Hell, she was at anytime. She began to stir and he quickly closed his eyes to make it seem like he was asleep. He could feel her moving on the seat.  
"Dean" she whispered. Dean opened one eye and looked at her.  
"Dean!" she whispered again laughing.  
"Yea". He said sleepily making it sound like he was asleep.  
"It's really creepy out. I've never slept in a car. In the middle of nowhere." She said moving closer to him and leaning against him. "Plus, it's freezing!" she said and shook.  
"Okay. Well here, you want my jacket?" He asked  
"no. keep it. Just help me keep warm please?" she asked looking up at him.  
"Sure" he said and smiled back. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. "So um... Marty told me about what happened and why you were upset the other night."  
Jane straightened up and look at him "oh" was all she said.  
"I'm really sorry. I really am. I probably would feel the same way. I mean those things in your life, that's crazy." He said trying to read her emotions but having no such luck.  
"Yea" she said still sitting close to Dean.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." He said sitting up from his slumped position.  
"No, don't be. Its fine" She said and looked at him I'm okay she said half smiling at him.  
Dean leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek.  
"Dean. "She said looking back down "I can't."  
Dean pulled back and looked forward out the car. "No, it's ok" He smirked for a second then it was gone. He felt embarrassed. He should have never tried to make a move, but my god he couldn't help himself, there was just something about her he couldn't resist.  
"I just can't. I can't do that again"  
Jane he said  
He looked at her and turned her face towards his. "I would have to be freaking insane to do what that bastard did to you."  
"I know. That is what is going to make it so hard." She said and smiled for a second.  
"It?" he said confused.  
"Leaving." She said. Dean wanted to say something, he even tried but he couldn't. He just hugged her and they fell asleep.  
The next day they were almost Langston Michigan. They were only a couple of hours away. Dean and Jane never brought up the subject they talked about the night before. They both wanted to. Dean wanted it to, Jane wouldn't let it.  
They were at a gas station about two hours away, and they needed gas. Jane was standing by the drinks when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and it read Barb.  
"Barb?!" she said  
"Jane. It's so god to hear your voice."  
"Barb where are you?"  
"In Michigan. Jane we have to hide. Me you and Marty."  
"Hide?! What? Why?"  
"Because something is after us. I don't know what it is and neither does John."  
"Barb I, what?"  
"Jane Just meet us at your mother's house. Okay"  
"okay." Jane sighed and hung up the phone. She sat leaning against Dean's car in confusion. Sam walked out of the convenient store and handed her a coffee.  
"You okay?" Sam asked  
"Um. Yea of course" Jane replied with a smile snapping back to reality.

A couple of hours went by and they were almost to Jane's mother's house. She dreaded going there. She really did but she knew it was the only place to go. Where was she supposed to go? And now she knew Barb was there so she was so stressed out from thinking too much. Barb disappearing. The restaurant blowing up and now Dean. She couldn't help it, she really did like him, but it was all too complicate and she just wished to avoid it.  
"Jane?" Dean said.  
"Yea." She turned towards him and smiled.  
"We are here." He said getting out of the car.  
Her smile faded as she saw Barb and her mother standing on the porch. She got out of the car followed by Sam and Marty. She used her hand to block the sun and stare at them. She sighed and walked up towards the porch. Just then a figure of a man came out from the front door. She recognized him after a few seconds until she heard  
"Dad?" Sam said with a whisper and he looked shocked and hopeful up at his father.  
She knew him from a few weeks ago. This was John Winchester. She could tell. Dean and Sam looked a lot like him. This made her smile for a few seconds, but faded again when she saw her mother. Christine, speed walk down the stairs and towards her arms stretched out towards her.  
"Oh my! Look at my little girl!" she said engulfing Jane in a big hug. Jane simply tapped her mother's shoulder and looked at Marty who sighed. Jane rolled her eyes. "Gosh!" her mother sighed "Well come on..." She said becoming serious "...we've got plans to make." And with that they walked on the porch that was now a silence between the Winchesters. Jane looked at Dean and Dean looked at her. Dean's eyes were calm and caring. He couldn't help but smile and this automatically made Jane smile. They sat down in the remaining chairs.  
"Barb..." Jane began but was interrupted  
"Jane, we have to hide." Barb sighed. "We have to get away because I don't want you, your mother or Marty to get hurt." Barb said. "It's too risky and if they get to you and Marty that will be the worse."  
Jane was confused "WH-what?" she asked  
"You know the vampires you killed back in Virginia a long time ago?"  
"Yea so wh-"  
"They want revenge. They have joined this army the yellow eyed demon is conjuring up. And it is looking to take out a good bit even the entire group of hunters that are left." She continued "So we leave in the morning." Barb said getting up  
"What?? You're not making any sense!" Jane said but barb didn't answer. "Barb!!" Jane raised her voice. Barb stopped and looked at her.  
"Jane..." Barb said placing her hand on her shoulder as everyone stared at them "Trust me on this one... please?" Barb asked.  
"Okay" Jane said so softly you could barely even hear it. Jane knew that Barb was trying to protect her and that she did trust her. She just still didn't really understand. Barb walked into the house. Jane walked out from under the porch and to the side walk.  
"Jane!" Christine yelled. Jane turned around and smiled and began to walk.  
Christine, John and Sam went inside. Marty and Dean stood up still looking towards the side walk where Jane was walking. Marty looked at Dean. Dean nodded saying that he would go walk with her just in case. Marty Smiled and walked inside. Dean jogged to catch up with Jane.  
"Hey... Whoa" he said stopping by her side. "You cool?" he asked  
She shrugged as they kept walking. There was a silence. They walked for a good 20 minutes when Jane stopped, and Dean soon realized she did so he was a couple steps in front. He stopped and turned around to look at her. He noticed she began to cry.  
"Jane..." he said walking towards her and braced her shoulders. Jane looked up at Dean with tears in her eyes.  
"I don't wanna die Dean." She said as a couple tears fell.  
"Listen to me..." Dean said seriously but calmly "... I'm not going to let that happen. You hear me?" He said and he pulled her into a hug. "I won't let it." He whispered to her.  
This was driving him crazy! It finally really hit him. He loved this girl and didn't even know her a month! He felt he had to because well just because. He had to help her and protect her. He couldn't let anything happen to her and if she ever did he would feel guilt for not being able to help.  
"Jane..." he said pulling her away to look at her. She looked straight up at him because they were very close and he was very tall. Before he could even comprehend his next move they were kissing. Her hands were already behind his neck and his around her waist.


	5. Martini Kiss

The next day Jane was helping her mother with her luggage which was half of her wardrobe, when she herself only had what she was wearing. She borrowed a few pieces of clothing from her mother. Her thoughts wandered from the events that have occurred in the past like week, to Dean. She smiled as she pulled the shirt over her head. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to put Dean and Sam in danger because of what happened a long time ago. She took the suitcase down the stairs and put it on the porch. She looked out at the road at Deans impala. She sighed and walked back into the house.  
Dean was driving his in the driver's seat with Sam in the passenger seat. Marty was in the back on his side and Jane was on the other side. Dean looked in the rear view mirror glancing at Jane. She was looking out the window completely oblivious to anyone else in the car. He was driving them to the bus station. They were going to Illinois to a hide out for a while. Dean turned back at the road. Everyone was in silence. Dean didn't want to leave Jane. He would always be worried if she was okay, or even alive. His dad, Barb, and Jane's mom were in the car in front of them.  
This is ridiculous! Why did they have to go to Illinois? Why couldn't they just go with us? He thought to himself. He couldn't understand why they just couldn't go with them because he knew for sure that they would be protected and he would know they would be safe. Sometimes he hated how complicated his life really was. There were so many times he wish he could just stay in one place instead always on the go. He wanted that cozy home feeling. But that wasn't his life and probably never would be. Ever.  
They pulled up to the station. Dean turned off the car as Sam opened the door and pulled his seat forward. Dean watched him hold out his hand to Jane as she took Sam's hand and smiled real quickly only to have it fade. He waited for Marty and helped her out. Dean opened his door and closed it with a slam. Sam, Jane, and Marty all looked at him, but didn't say anything. John, Barb and Christine also noticed it but also didn't say anything. Dean took his car keys and unlocked his trunk. Sam walked around to where he was to help him with the girl's things. They would take them out and set them down on the ground going for another suitcase. Jane, Marty, Barb, and Christine all went into the station to handle things with the tickets. John came up beside and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as he placed the last suitcase on the ground. Dean didn't look at his father or Sam. He placed his hands on the back of the impala once he shut the trunk. He simply picked up two suit case and walked towards the station.  
He didn't understand how Sam was just willing to let Marty just leave. Dean had never felt this way about anyone. He wasn't sure he wanted to let it go. He felt whole and he could tell her anything. He brought the suitcases out the other door where he saw Jane, Marty, Barb and Christine standing there with a few other people. They began to board as John and Sam came behind him with the rest of the suitcases. Every hugged everyone, except Dean who stood back.

Jane hugged Sam thanking him for helping her and Marty. He nodded and went over to Marty. Jane smiled and looked around for one person in particular. She noticed him leaning against a random pillar. She walked across the platform towards him. When he noticed she was walking over to him he straightened up from his leaning position. She stopped about a foot from him. They stared at each other. Both wanting to say something but nothing would seem to make this whole situation any better. She walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back just as tight. She could feel his warmth and he could feel her hair on his neck. She closed her eye as a few tears began to fall. She leaned her head on his shoulder and faced the side of his face.  
"Don't die on me Dean Winchester. I want to see you when all this is done."  
She said as he loosened his grip a little so he could look at her. He kissed her lightly on the lips tightening his grip once again lifting her up off the ground. They stayed like that for about 1 more minute until they pulled apart. They stood there as she smiled. Dean couldn't bring himself to smile. She grabbed his hand and they walk toward the bus so she could board. The rest of them were just getting on. When they got closer Dean stopped her before she stepped on the bus. He leaned down and kissed her on the fore head. This made more tears come flowing down Janes face as she closed her eyes again. They gave each other one last hug as she walked on the bus. The doors closed and Dean stepped back to where Sam and his dad were standing. Dean could see Jane walk down the aisles to the back where the rest were. She sat at the window seat and looked out the window at Dean, Sam, and John. She smiled as the bus began to pull away and gave a little wave to them. Sam was the only one to wave. John looked at his sons. He turned to walk back into the station as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam turned around to walk back in with him. Dean stood watching the bus fade into the distance. Being with her for those last few minutes didn't make him feel any better. It made him feel worse. He felt like he had just lost the best damn thing he had. He gave a sigh as he turned back to walk into the station to continue their journey with his brother and father.  
THE END.


End file.
